HP & la batalla Final...
by Ammy
Summary: porfin EL CAPITULO 6!!! Se q no esta tan wOW! pero el proximo estara mejor!!!!! LEANLO !!!! MANDENME REVIEWS!!!!
1. EL INICIO

LA ULTIMA BATALLA...  
  
Harry entro al gran comedor, faltaba un mes para que dejara hogwarts para siempre, se puso a recordar todas sus aventuras en los 7 aÃ±os que estuvo hay, cuando entro al gran salÃ³n ya lo esperaban hay ron y hermione y claro ginny la hermana de ron a la que harry le parecÃ­a muy atractiva, en ese momento en el que iva entrando le empezo a doler la cicatriz, mas que nunca y callo de rodillas, todo le gran comedor se le quedo viendo, lo ultimo que vio fue a ron y en ese momento se desmayo, pero no antes de escuchar una fria voz que le decia, La Batalla Final se acerca Potter! cuando desperto estaba en la enfermeria y la cicatriz le seguia doliendo, trato de levantarse pero no pudo porque en ese momento llego la seÃ±ora pomfrey que le dijo que descansara, pero en ese momento entraron ron y hermione.  
  
Que te paso harry - pregunto hermione muy preocupada...  
  
no es nada solo un dolor de cabeza - respondio Harry  
  
Como que solo un dolor de cabeza!! Si te desmayaste harry! Se nota que no eres muy bueno para mentir, di, que paso en realidad?!  
  
Bueno es que en realidad me dolio un poco la cicatriz, y tambien la cabeza, yo creo que me marie o algo asi hermione... pero estoy bien  
  
seguro harry? â€" ron  
  
Enserio, me siento mucho mejor  
  
esta bien harry, te dejaremos descansar, nos tenemos que ir a clase.  
  
adios dijeron los 2 a la vez, cuidate.  
  
Harry intentaba despedirse pero al momento la seÃ±ora pomfrey lo tapo y le dijo que se durmiera para que se sintiera mejor, pero llego Dumbledore.  
  
me dejas hablar un momento con el poppy?  
  
claro dumbledore, pero rapido porque quiero que duerma un rato.  
  
esta bien. - dumbledore  
  
y entonces la seÃ±ora pomfrey salio de la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
Harry que te paso? - le pregunto dumbledore  
  
No lo se, fue muy todo muy rapido, solo se que estaba apunto de irme a sentar junto con ron, hermione y ginny, cuando mi cicatriz me empezo a doler mucho, mas que las otras veces y fue entonces que no pude mas, y cai al suelo.  
  
eso fue todo lo que paso harry?  
  
puess... en realidad tambien oi una voz.  
  
que clase de voz?  
  
Bueno una voz muy fria, que me dijo que la batalla final estaba cerca...  
  
Esta bien harry ahora descansa?  
  
Profesor...!  
  
Si, harry?  
  
no estoy seguro pero creo que esa voz era de Voldemort?  
  
bueno harry eso es muy probable, pero por ahora no pienses en eso y descansa. Me tengo que ir, adios harry.  
  
adios profesor.  
  
Pero harry no pudo dejar de pensar en eso tan fÃ¡cilmente, se quedo un buen rato meditÃ¡ndolo hasta que se quedo dormido... De repente oyo una voz que le dijo: Ya es Hora Harry, Despierta.  
  
Harry se despero cogio sus gafas y observo el reloj, eran las 4:00 de la maÃ±ana se pregunto quien pudo haberlo levantado tan temprano pero para su sorpresa no habia nadie en la habitaciÃ³n, se levanto y fue en busca de la extraÃ±a voz que la habia despertado, al ver que no habia nadie salio de la enfermeria, subio para ir a la torre Gryfindor pero ante el cuadro de la seÃ±ora gorda estaba ya una persona con una capucha negra, harry se oculto y vio que esa persona no se movia,  
  
Para que te ocultas Harry Potter - dijo la persona, harry salio de su escondite y le pregunto  
  
Quien es usted??  
  
Que hace aquÃ­ tan tarde?  
  
Bueno harry yo creo que tu ya me conoces no? â€" dijo el hombre... enseÃ±Ã¡ndole la mano, que resulto ser de metal.  
  
COLAGUSANO - dijo harry  
  
El mismo dijo el  
  
Que buscas aquÃ­ colagusano? â€" pregunto harry  
  
en realidad harry te estaba buscando a ti, pero esta seÃ±ora no me queria dejar pasar..  
  
CORRE HARRY este seÃ±or es malo!!! â€" Grito el retrato de la seÃ±ora gorda  
  
al momento harry iva a obedecer cuando colagusano dijo  
  
Desmaius!!  
  
Harry se se quedo inmÃ³vil en el suelo y colagusano lo levando y dijo, Enervate! Calmate Harry no lo agas mas difÃ­cil no lo puedes evitar... seguro mi amo te a de haber dicho que ya es tiempo verdad? Me dijo que vendrÃ­as tu solo hacia mi, y te estaba esperando  
  
Harry le pego una patada y salio corriendo hacia el retrato de la seÃ±ora gorda a la que le pidio que se habriera, esta obedecio al ver lo que sucedia pero harry no logro llegar a la puerta ya que se doblo el pie antes de poder pasar.  
  
Eres muy tonto harry, Voldemort te esta esperando ya te lo dije, y a el no le gusta esperar harry y en verdad me estas empezando a desesperar, sera mejor que no te resistas y me acompaÃ±es.  
  
No â€" le grito Harry mientras le escupia..  
  
Yo nunca te voy a obedecer a ti...!!!  
  
en ese momento se escucho que alguien bajaba la escalera y decia: Eres tu harry? Que te pasa? - Era ginny  
  
GINNY VETE DE AQUÃ 


	2. LA VOZ MISTERIOSA

Despues, Ron, Hermione corrieron hacia Ginny la cual estaba inconciente, pero no vieron a harry que seguia sin sentido a la entrada de la habitacion, levantaron a ginny y la llevaron hacia el sofa, unos momentos despuÃ©s llego Dumbledore.  
  
Que paso aquÃ­?? Que tiene harry?? â€" dijo dumbledore  
  
HARRY?????????????? â€" dijeron ron y hermione, Donde esta harry??  
  
no esta en la enfermeria?? - dijo ron.  
  
Dumbledore seÃ±alo a la entrada donde se encontraba el tirado en el suelo.  
  
Hermione salio corriendo y lo trato de levantar...  
  
No lo vimos dijo ron, solo vimos a Ginny...  
  
Dumbledore se acerco a Ginny y dijo:  
  
Enervate!!  
  
Ginny se levanto gritando, Calmate, calmate le dijo ron abrazandola.  
  
Donde esta Harry?????  
  
El me ayudo!!  
  
donde esta!??????  
  
se volvio y vio a hermione con harry, y salio corriendo, que le paso que tiene!  
  
No lo sabemos - dijo hermione  
  
solo oÃ­mos cuando gritaste y cuando vinimos a ver estaban los dos en el suelo.  
  
Ginny tu no viste que paso? - Pregunto Dumbledore  
  
Bueno si, Ginny le conto todo lo que vio y oyÃ³ a dumbledore,  
  
Enervate!! - dijo Dumbledore hacia harry, pero este no desperto, bueno tendremos que esperar a que harry despierte para que nos diga con lujo de detalles lo que paso, llevÃ©moslo a la enfermeria.  
  
esta bien dumbledore...  
  
Harry desperto a la maÃ±ana siguiente, y le conto todo a dumbledore...  
  
Bueno harry quiero que andes con cuidado, como nos acabamos de dar cuenta Voldemort quiere eliminarte...( eso no es nada nuevo) nunca estÃ©s solo en los corredores, porque podrÃ­a aprovechar muy bien cualquier oportunidad... bueno te dejo tengo que irme, descansa otro rato, te ves muy pÃ¡lido.  
  
Esta bien, hasta luego dumbledore  
  
Adios harry  
  
Harry asistio a clases hasta el dia siguiente, nadie estaba enterado de lo que habia pasado, nomas hermione ron y ginny...  
  
Harry no habia podido dormir bien desde aquel dia, porque todas las noches soÃ±aba a colagusano diciÃ©ndole: Ya falta poco muy poco, todas las noches era lo mismo... Hasta en la calse de adivinaciÃ³n, la profesora le decia de vez en cuando, Harry FALTA Poco FALTA Poco, no aguantaba, hasta que un dia en el gran salon a la hora de comer, Dumbledore lo mando llamar a la mesa de los profesores.  
  
Harry, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal?  
  
Bueno profesor... Harry le conto que desde que salio de la enfermeria hacia ya una semana y media soÃ±aba a colagusano, diciendo y antes de que pudiera terminar se oyo en todo el gran salon...  
  
FALTA MUY POCO  
  
Eso, Dijo harry  
  
Todos se quedaron petrificados de miedo!!  
  
repentinamente se oyo otra voz que dijo CRUCIO!! con mucha fuerza y Ginny callo al piso, NOOOOO ggrito harry corriendo hacia Ginny, quien estaba muy adolorida en el piso...  
  
Harry oyo una voz que estubo seguro que provenia de su cabeza que le dijo,  
  
Harry Potter, eso solo es una advertencia, si no vienes ante mi, ella morira, ahora solo esta herida, no le digas nada a nadie solo sigue mis indicaciones, vamos sal del gran salon con calma, que nadie sospeche nada...  
  
  
  
  
  
Hola..  
  
Soy Ammy.. realmente si alguien lee este ojala dejen Review la verdad pienso que soy realmente mala en esto.. diganme que opinan.. continuo o es mejor detenerme aquÃ­.. jajajaja bueno mandenme mails a..  
  
soloammy@hotmail.com  
  
ssaludos... Adios!! ;) 


	3. LA BATALLA

Bueno esta es la tercera parte..  
  
ojala les guste..  
  
tarde mucho en escribirla.. ya se que es muy corta pero... mandenme reviews y ya saben mi mail.. lo puse en el capitulo anterior...  
  
  
  
Harry obedeciÃ³ a la voz, y salio en silencio del gran comedor, nadie lo vio, o eso penso harry, porque ron lo iva siguiendo,  
  
Voz Harry crees que soy tonto desaste del niÃ±o que te sigue o me desare de el yo mismo...  
  
Harry voltio y vio a ron,  
  
Que haces aquÃ­ ron?? â€" dijo harry  
  
A donde ivas harry??  
  
Bueno ron esque me empezo a dar sueÃ±oy iva a dormir un rato...  
  
seguro harry??  
  
si ron...  
  
Esta bien nos vemos alla mas tarde, ok..?  
  
ok... adios  
  
Voz Bien hecho harry, ahora ve hacia la puerta del castillo hay te estara esperando Colagusano, siguelo... te estare esperando Harry Potter y si no llegas, Ya sabes lo que pasara...  
  
Harry llego a la puerta y efectivamente hay se encontraba colagusano, esperÃ¡ndolo seguramente...  
  
Harry, Nos volvemos a encontrar, pero ahora tendras que venir conmigo â€" dijo colagusano, agarrando a harry por el cuello, harry se resistio un poco y colagusano le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo sin sentido por varios segundos , harry siguiÃ³ caminando, hasta que llego al bosque prohibido ai le empezo a doler la cicatriz.. cada vez mas.. y mas voltio asia arriba y se encontro cara a cara con Lord Voldemort..  
  
Tambien estaban algunos mortifagos...  
  
Te espere mucho tiempo harry potter, mucho tiempo, pero la espera valio la pena, ya estas aquÃ­, podre matarte, y dumbledore no te podra proteger esta vez....  
  
Bueno voldemort a lo que vinimos! â€" dijo harry sacando su varita  
  
Veo que quieres que termine rapido... Bueno harry si asi lo  
  
quieres asi sera, Crucio!!! Harry pudo evitar esta maldiciÃ³n grito Crucio!  
  
Voldemort callo al suelo, Harry sonrio, pero vio que varios mortifagos se le acercaban.. voltio asia atrÃ¡s para ver si podia corres asia alla.. pero se encontro con mas mortifagos estaba rodeado.. sintio como todos lo apuntaron con la varita.. estaba esperando que dijeran alguna maldiciÃ³n pero antes grito..  
  
No puedes defenderte tu solo Voldemort!!! Me tienes miedo!!!  
  
Esto hizo enojar mucho a Voldemort!! Quien grito  
  
Dejenlo...! el chico es mio!! Yo me encargare de eliminarlo!!  
  
todos los mortifagos se alejaron de Harry... dejÃ¡ndolo frente a Voldemort..  
  
Harry.. tienes que aprender modales.. como te atreves a hablarme asi a mi...  
  
Voldemort grito Crucio!!  
  
Harry se tiro al piso y evito nuevamente la maldiciÃ³n enviada hacia el..  
  
Voldemort ya estaba muy enojado..  
  
Harry este es el final!! Grito expelliarmus!!  
  
harry sintio que le arrancaron la varita de su mano pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, Voldemort moviÃ³ las dos varitas y harry se elevo, y fue a estrellarte contra el uno de los arboles que habia cerca.. Bien Harry... estamos llegando al final de la batalla.. Crucio!! Harry estaba en el suelo.. era mucho dolor.. no podia mas... pero.. no iva a rendirse, Se puso de pie con mucha dificultad.. le dolia la cabeza y mucho mas su cicatriz.. y aparte los dolores de la maldiciÃ³n cruciatus.. ya, era mas de lo que podia soportar... se toco la cabeza y.. sintio humedo, se vio la mano y tenia sangre.. tal vez el golpe con el arbol penso... parecia que la cabeza se le iva a partir en 2 por la cicatriz... se le empezÃ³ a nublar la vista... cerro los ojos..  
  
se empezo a mariar.. trato de abrir los ojos y lo unico que vio fue a Voldemort que lo apunto con las 2 varitas, luego salio de las varitas un rayo de luz roja que atravesÃ³ el cuerpo de harry, Harry sintio que no podia respirar le empezÃ³ a costar mucho respirar, todos se reÃ­an de el, Voldemort cogiÃ³ a harry y lo puso en sus hombros entonces hizo un hechizo que los hizo invisibles, lo unico que se oia era a Harry respirando de forma muy agitada, no sabia que hacer... no podia moverse... Voldemort iva seguido por todos sus mortifagos, Harry abrio un momento los ojos y vio tambien dementors... este iva muy mal... Voldemort lo llevo dentro del castillo, todos seguÃ­an en el gran comedor, al parecer nadie habia notado su ausencia, hablaban muy animadamente, pero todos guardaron silencio cuando se empezo a oir la respiraciÃ³n de Harry cada vez mas agitada, ya casi no podia respirar, vieron como empezaron a entras dementors.. muchos.. habia cerca de 30 mortifagos cuidando cada mesa.. y unos 20 en la mesa de los profesores.. tambien habia muchos mortifagos, de pronto se oyo que algo se golpeo contra el suelo del gran comedor y se oyo una voz que dijo...  
  
AQUÃ 


	4. HOLA [no es un capitulo... jejejeje]

Hola.. soy Ammy... bueno en realidad espero que alguien alla leido esto.. y si es asi porfavor diganme que opinan.. continuo, o de plano ya lo dejo asi.. jajaja la verdad creo que me falta el puro final pero... mandenme reviews... y no se preocupen si lo continuo creanme que Harry va a estar bien... jejeje lo digo porque parece como si lo fueran a matar o algo asi.. bueno tambien mandenme mails.. soloammy@hotmail.com GRACIAS!!! =) 


	5. EL FINAL DE LA BATALLA... y el inicio de...

HOLAAA!!!!! Estoy de vuelta!! Jejejeje espero que les allan gustado los otros capitulos.. jajajaja bueno mandenme reviews y diganme que les parecio!!plissss =)  
  
Bueno.. primero vamos a recordar lo que paso en el capitulo anterior...  
  
Harry sigue la voz.. y se encuentra con Voldemort... lucha con el pero desgraciadamente Voldemort lo derrota [ =( ].. lo lleva dentro del castillo pero hay dentro Harry le lanza el AVEDA KADAVRA a Voldemort, y sus mortifagos corrren a ayudarle a su amo, Harry intenta escapar pero no puede... yy...yyy.... ahora.. que pasara??  
  
Voldemort estara muerto??  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Ahora si por fin..  
  
la continuación!!!!!  
  
  
  
Y tu a donde crees que vas!!  
  
Sueltame Colagusano..!  
  
Colagusano lo llevo hasta donde estaban todos los mortifagos..  
  
yy.. y...  
  
( POM POM POM POOMM.... )(jajajaja)  
  
de pronto hermione se levanta de su asiento...  
  
COLAGUSANO!!!!!! Deja a Harry empaz!! Recuerda el te salvo la vida!!!  
  
colagusano se detuvo, todos los mortifagos se quedaron mirándolo... el solo.. solto a Harry...  
  
Harry antes de pensarlo dos veces fue los mas rapido que pudo hacia la mesa de los profesores.. los dementors al ver que su amo habia sido derrotado se fueron... Harry abrazo a dumbledore como si fuera su padre... colagusano lo veia fijamente.. y vio fijamente como le gritaba, CUIDADO.. al tiempo que todos los mortifagos lo apuntaron con la varita...  
  
TU...... HAS DEJADO IR AL QUE MATO A NUESTRO AMO.... MERECES LA MUERTE.. dijo una voz que Harry sistinguo rapido...  
  
LUCIUS!!!! Detente.. le grito Harry..  
  
lucius solo miro a Harry, vio como se acerco a colagusano y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algun hechizo lucius grito Expeliarmus!! (otra vez, penso Harry...) trato de sujetar la varita pero era demasiada la fuerza que intentaba quitársela, cuando por fin no tubo otro remedio que soltar la varita salio disparado hacia atrás, lucius se rei al ver que harrye staba a punto de estrellarse contra la mesa de los profesores, pero paro de reir al ver que Harry no alcanzo a estrellarse, se detuvo antes de golpear y se devolvió al lugar donde se encontraba tenia los ojos grises, y se le quedo viendo a lucius, lucius retrocedio pero no pudo retroceder mucho porque se empezo a elevar en el aire.. Harry solo lo miraba como controlando todos sus movimientos... movia la cabeza y lucius se movia... con un ademan de la mano lucius salio disparado hacia atrás...  
  
Draco se levanto gritando...  
  
PAPAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cuando llego vio el cuerpo de su padre con sangre y a punto de morir...  
  
Mata al chico potter hijo... mmaaatalooo  
  
Si padre.. lo haré...  
  
Draco se levanto con los ojos llenos de ira y furia...  
  
CRUCIO!!!!!! – grito draco  
  
Harry puso la mano al frentem unos de los presentes se asustaron al pensar que Harry no iva a poder detener esa maldición con solo una mano, pero lo logro...  
  
nadie se habia dado cuenta pero Harry estaba a unos centímetros separado del suelo...  
  
draco no sabia que hacer.. estaba perdido, Harry solo levanto la mano pero no para matar a draco, solo lo dejo en su mesa... dirigió una mirada a los mortifagos y hizo algo raro con la mano, mucho no se quedaron a averiguar que estaba haciendo y huyeron... otros se quedaron petrificados.. muertos de miedo, una luz verde salio de su mano y otra de su cicatriz, una le dio a los mortifagos y la que salia de la cicatriz le dio a Voldemort, todos los mortifagos calleron al suelo y para sorpresa de todos los presentes el cuerpo de Voldemort sin vida se elevo quedando verticalmente...  
  
Harry se acerco a el ya con los ojos normales y tocando el piso, una mano de Voldemort le toco la cara, asi estuvieron unos segundo que a todos les parecieron horas... de pronto Harry grito muy fuerte... y callo desmayado.. Voldemort abrio los ojos....  
  
(Pom Pom Pommmmmm)  
  
Voldemort abrio los ojos, solo para caer nuevamente... muerto... como en un principiooo.. (jejejeje)  
  
Dumbledore corrio hacia donde estaba Harry desmayado y llamo a la señora pomfrey para que lo llevara a la enfermeria...  
  
  
  
Todos estaban muy preocupados ya que Harry no despertaba, hacia mas de una semana que habian anunciado que Voldemort el señor de las tinieblas habia caido definitivamente junto con la mayoria de sus mortifagos, tmb se habia anunciado que Harry Potter el que causo la muerte de este ser, no despertaba desde aquel dia...  
  
Dumbledore se encontraba sentado al pie de la cama de Harry.. muy preocupado cuando de pronto oyo una voz...  
  
Profesor........ q a pasado?? Llevo mucho aquí??  
  
Harry!!!!!!!!! Que bueno que despertaste" ya estabas empezando a preocuparnos a todos...  
  
y profesor... cuanto tiempo llevo aquí en la enfermeria??  
  
una semana y media...  
  
bueno.. Harry no se si tu lo sepas.. pero me gustaria preguntarte..  
  
Si profesor??  
  
Como pudiste hacer eso..? esos poderes?  
  
bueno profesor...  
  
la vdd no se muy bien perp cuando lucius iva a lastimar a colagusano vi a alguien, a dos personas... ahh.. (se le empezo a oi la voz entrequebrada)  
  
Tus padres Harry??  
  
Si profesor  
  
de pronto senti que ellos estaban dentro de mi ayudándome...  
  
Y Harry porque.. porque caminaste hacia Voldemort? Cuando se encontraba de pie? Muerto pero de pie..?  
  
bueno profesor (Harry dijo eso mientras se levantaba la manga de la tunica donde tiania una pequeña cicatriz..) solo queria que me devolviera un poco de sangre que me quito en cuarto curso..  
  
bueno Harry ycuentras muy bien y pues si no tienes nada mas que decir, preguntar voy a ir al gran comedor a decir que ya has despertado..  
  
profesor...?  
  
puedo salir de aquí con usted necesito salir de aquí.. quiero ver a todos!! Puedo profesor!!!!!!  
  
esta bien Harry...  
  
harry se puso de pie, definitivamente estaba mas fuerte... cuando llegaron a la puerta del gran comedor, dumbledore le dijo a harryque se esperara afuera...  
  
cuando dumbledore entro todos guardaron silencio y lo vieron dirigirse hacia la mesa de los profesores... cuando llego se quedo de pie... todos lo observaban  
  
Hermione - profesor...? que paso con Harry?  
  
quiero decirles a todos ustedes que Harry se encuentra..... Muy bien!!  
  
todos estallaron en aplausos menos los slytherin's todos volvieron a guardar silencio cuando vieron que las puertas del gran comedor se abrian, por ellas se asomo una cabeza, la de Harry Potter...  
  
Hermione corrio hacia el!!! Y lo abrazo...  
  
Harryyy!!!!! Que bueno que te encuentras bien!!!!!! No sabes como me tenias preocupada...  
  
harry le devolvió el abrazo... gracias.. =)  
  
despues llego ron, y lo saludo de igual manera...  
  
y asi fueron pasando todos...  
  
despues al dia siguiente todos volverían hacia sus casas.. lejos de Hogwarts.. y no volverían...  
  
todos fueron a la sala comun, como a la 1:00 a.m. ya no se encontraba nadie solo ron hermione y Harry...  
  
Bueno Harry hermione, estoy muy cansado.. me voy a ir a dormir...  
  
buenas nochez ron...  
  
Harry...  
  
Espera hermione.. no te vallas... hay algo que quiero decirte...  
  
Ehhmm... que es Harry??  
  
Hermione... me gustas, me gustas mucho...  
  
Hermione se le quedo mirando... a ella tambien le gustaba Harry.. pero nunca tuvo valor para decirselo..  
  
harry se fue acercando hasta que quedaron unas pocos centímetros entre el y hermione  
  
Harry... tu tambien... me gustas... Muc....  
  
Hermione no pudo terminar porque Harry ya la estaba besando...  
  
pasaron la noche ai, hablando, hasta que se tubieron que ir a dormir...  
  
La mañana siguiernte se ivan todos a sus casas...  
  
Harry se despidio de todos en especial de hagrid.. y Dumbledore.. prometio escribirles..  
  
En el tren...  
  
harry y hermione ivan tomados de la mano, cuando entro ron al compartimiento... (que al parecer no se dio cuenta que estos estaban apunto de besarse) hola chicos, que tal, hemos terminado Hogwarts.. no volveremos, que lastima.. lo voy a extrañar, Harry y hermione seguían agarrados de la mano sin darse cuenta.. cuando de repente vieron que ron detuvo su mirada en sus manos...  
  
Eehhh!!!!!! Ustedes 2????????????? Desde cuando?? Porque ya no me dicen nada!!!  
  
harry y hermione se pusieron Rooojosss convinaban perfectamente con el pelo de ron...  
  
eehhh este.. bueno desde ayer...  
  
si??? Pero so estube con ustedes todo el dia...  
  
En la noche ron, cuando te fuiste a dormir..  
  
ahh.. ron miro por la ventana pero de repente volvio a verlos con cara de enfado..  
  
y diganme!!!!!!!! No paso nada mas!!!!!!  
  
ambos se pusieron mas rojos..  
  
Ronn.. por favor.!!! Como crees!! Claro que no...!!  
  
todo el camino fue muy tranquilo...  
  
Harry no se deprimio tanto porque aparte de que ya no estaba Voldemort ya podria usar magia.. iva a ser realmente muy divertido... hermione habia prometido mandarle lechusas a diario ademas ya no tenia que preocuparse porque le doliera otra vez su cicatriz...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Que les parecio...?????  
  
Bueno no crean que este sera el fin de la historia.... continuara...  
  
bueno, creen que deba continuarlo o esta demasiado mal??? Tengo muchas ideas... sobre Harry hermione y los dursley, claro esta ron tmb estara!! Y todo.. porfasssssss Mandenme reviewsss para seguir!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) 


End file.
